digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Almost Home Free
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 3, 1999 (En:) December 11, 1999 |continuity= }} The kids continue their long journey home on the subway, and after completely missing their stop, must think of another way of getting back. Synopsis is talking with and explains that was spotted in town along with the seven children. He explains that they have not yet found the eighth DigiDestined, but they are still looking harder than ever all around the city, and he probably will be found soon. Myotismon then tells DemiDevimon that he has to make sure the seven DigiDestined do not find the eighth child. Meanwhile, the group decides to travel home on the subway. After a bit of confusion, Izzy finds the quickest (though complicated) route to . They buy their tickets and once again tell their Digimon to try to avoid public attention by not talking or moving. Right before the subway arrives, and jump on the train tracks ready to attack, thinking the train is an evil Digimon. On the subway, Sora offers her seat to a mother and her baby. The baby then begins pulling on the appendage in the middle of 's flower, and continues to do so until she finally yells at him to stop. Most of the people on the subway are quite shocked, but Sora pretends that she was just using ventriloquism to make the 'doll' talk. This impresses the people, and a boy begins asking his father for his own 'Yokomon doll'. Sora tells the boy's father where to buy one and he and the boy leave at the next stop, as most of the passengers follow them. Everyone falls asleep, not having slept properly in a while and when they awaken, they find out they missed the stop they were going to transfer at. Unfortunately, was going to wake them up but reminded him that they were supposed to stay quiet, so he didn't say anything. Before the group transfers trains they decide to have a bite to eat, because they are all very hungry and their Digimon might need to Digivolve. While looking for a place to eat in the crowded subway stations, Izzy and Joe get separated from everyone else. Izzy then discovers that their Digivices aren't working properly, so they cannot track the other's locations. They exit the subway station to look for their friends and almost cross paths with one of Myotismon's henchmen, a large, mysterious figure in a trench coat. Joe sees the rest of the group though a window in a tall building, and can tell they are eating without him and Izzy. They quickly meet up with the rest of the group to find out that there is no money left for them to order any food. Izzy realizes his Digivice is working again, and guesses it probably only works from close distances in the real world. After eating, the kids decide that they should attempt hitch-hiking home, because they don't have money for the subway and it's better than walking. Tai tries to stop a car first with no luck and tells Matt to try next, but he appears to be too embarrassed to do it. Joe and Izzy go next, which amuses the others, and they stop a taxi. The driver then realizes the kids don't have any money and leaves. Sora and Mimi then coincidentally end up stopping Sora's "black sheep" cousin, Duane who gives them a ride. A news report comes on the radio in the car about the Highton View Terrace incident from earlier. Koromon then makes a mess in Duane's car as they are going over a bridge. Everyone piles out of the car, and Sora's cousin loses his temper. He gets mad at Sora, who wanted to take the blame for the others, and then starts to blame Joe, despite him having nothing to do with it. Duane then accidentally knocks Izzy over the bridge, and as he is falling towards the water, digivolves to just in time to save him. Unbeknown to them, swimming in the water below is one of Myotismon's sea henchmen, , a giant squid-like monster. Duane gets scared and leaves, while Digivolves into to take on the evil Digimon in the water. The fight between the two attracts a lot of attention from bystanders and Gesomon is easily defeated. The kids manage to escape unnoticed from the crowds of people watching the fight. Ikkakumon then takes the kids to Odaiba, by travelling in the river. Unfortunately, little did they know, DemiDevimon saw them, and is now aware of their location. Featured characters (7) * (7) * (7) * (7) |c4= * (2) * (7) * (7) * (19) * (21) |c5= * (3) * (4) *' ' (6) * (22) |c6= * (1) * (5) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Koromon: "What? Where'd that voice come from?" Tsunomon: "You heard it? Then it's not just inside my head!" Koromon: "Something's coming!" Tsunomon: "Look at those glowing eyes! It's one of Myotismon's goons!" :—'Koromon' and Tsunomon's first experience of the subway. "We can't take you guys anywhere!" :—'Tai', upset after Koromon and Tsunomon try to attack an oncoming train. "Hey!!!! , Will you let go of me!!!" :—'Yokomon' yells at a baby to stop pulling on her sprout. "I want one! Daddy, give me that toy! I want that doll! If I don't get one right now, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" :—A spoiled child on the subway wants his own "Yokomon doll". "A little louder, why doncha? There's a couple of people that aren't staring yet." :—'Matt' notices that the Digimon are no better in a food place than underground. Tai: "Not so easy, is it, Matt?" Matt: "Well, at least my cat's not stuck in a tree!" :—Attempts at hitchhiking are getting them nowhere fast. "What's a cousin?" :—'Koromon' still has a lot to learn about the human world. Duane: "Aargh! You kids are on your own!" Gomamon: "Good riddance, you were a lousy driver anyway." :—'Gomamon', apparently dissatisfied with Duane's driving. Taxi Driver: You kids want a cab? Izzy and Joe: Yeah! Taxi Driver: You got any money? Izzy an Joe: ...no... :- Izzy and Joe's failed attempt at hitchhiking. "Bad Dog, Bad Dog!" :- Joe covering for Gomamon after eating a free sample. Other notes |DUBBING CHANGES= *The reason why Joe blushed in the Japanese version, after yelling at the others for spending travel money on food, was because his stomach growled, making him grudgingly realize he was hungry too. *At the start of the scene where the kids try to hitchhike a ride home, the first few seconds of Tai trying to hitchhike before he starts jumping up and down is removed from the English dub. *The English dub cuts out a few seconds in which Joe and Izzy meekly try to hitchhike. The only reason they originally start shouting and flailing their arms around is because their previous method failed. *Whilst hitchhiking, Matt originally manages to get a seductive looking woman to pull up, much to his embarrassment. When Matt refuses, Tai asks why he turned her down, and Matt shouted back that they couldn't all fit in the woman's car. This bit was cut out of the English dub. *One shot of Sora and Mimi holding up a sign saying "Take us to Odaiba" was cut from the English dub. *In the English dub, Sora and Mimi were erased from the shot of Duane pulling over. The person that the kids get a ride with was not originally Sora's cousin Duane, but a complete stranger. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *This episode briefly shows a building in Tokyo which plays a major part in the third series of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, as the headquarters of the organisation Hypnos (though not in the same world). *In the Japanese version, the song played in the car of the stranger (Sora's cousin in the English dub) giving the kids a lift is 's theme. *Most of the audience for the fight between Ikkakumon and Gesomon thinks the fight is a scene from a movie or television ad. Ironically, the scene was used within the ads for Our War Game! in Japan. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The kids end up stranded in , which is later the setting of Digimon Tamers. *In the English dub, when Sora and Mimi succeed in hitchhiking, Mimi makes a V sign with both hands and shouts "Girl Power!" which was a trademark of the 90s English pop group, the . *At the end of the episode, the kids can be seen approaching , which connects to their home district of . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the English dub, after Yokomon yells at a baby for pulling on her flower, Sora speaks without moving her mouth. *This is the first time pink Digimon sludge has been referred to as poo in the English dub. In the past, it was labelled as simply being sludge. *Unusually, the conclusion of the fight between Ikkakumon and Gesomon is not shown, though it's made clear Ikkakumon wins. }} de:Heimkehr mit Hindernissen